1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal electronic devices and, more specifically, to a personal electronic device that includes a personal alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular telephones, two-way radios, pagers, personal data assistants, calculators, and voice recorders/players are only some of the personal electronic devices carried by individuals in today""s mobile society. Many individuals also carry some form of protection to guard against personal attack. Examples of such protection includes mace, pepper spray, or sound producing devices such as whistles or personal alarms. However, these personal protection devises only add to the number of devises carried by individuals. Carrying several personal electronic devices in addition to personal protection devices may be awkward and cumbersome.
Therefore, a need exists for a personal alarm integrated with a personal electronic device.